Analog-to-digital (A/D) converters are electrical circuit devices that convert continuous signals, such as voltages or currents, from the analog domain to the digital domain, in which the signals are represented by numbers. A variety of A/D converter types exist, including flash A/Ds, sub-ranging A/Ds, successive approximation A/Ds, and integrating A/Ds. Another type is known as a sigma delta (e.g., ΣΔ) or delta sigma A/D converter, which includes a sigma delta modulator that samples an analog signal at a very high sampling rate (oversampling) in order to perform a noise shaping function. The oversampling is commonly performed at a multiple of the Nyquist rate (FN) for a given input signal frequency content (e.g., sampling frequency FS is 10 to 1000 times FN), wherein quantization noise power is spread over a bandwidth equal to the sampling frequency, thereby reducing the noise density in the band of interest. Digital filtering is then employed on the digital output to achieve a high resolution. Decimation may then be employed to reduce the effective sampling rate back to the “Nyquist” rate. Sigma delta data converters also typically include a loop filter in the forward signal path that operates to push some of the quantization noise into the higher frequency spectrum beyond the band of interest.